


I Platonically Hate You <3< ((Homestuck fandom x Supernatural Fandom))

by Lee_lee_bear



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_lee_bear/pseuds/Lee_lee_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's not all kismesissitude, it's confusion on kismesissitude, and well..Mateprits. I don't own any characters, I just own the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Platonically Hate You <3< ((Homestuck fandom x Supernatural Fandom))

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic...Uh...Don't hate me about it?

   Homestuck was simply sitting in the peace of his home, when Supernatural came bumbling and knocking at his door. Homestuck had sighed heavily, and pushed himself up from his chair; going and opening the door. "What do you want Supernatural?" he had said with a drawn out exhale. The other just looked at him, blank expression, and threw some holy water at him. Homestuck rolled his eyes "Really?  _This_  again?"  
"Demon.." Supernatural had simply spoke.  
"I'm not a demon you idiot!" Homestuck snapped at him  
"You have  _horns_ and everything.." he replied   
"That doesn't make me a demon." The other sighed   
Homestuck finally brought Supernatural inside, and sat him down, he was tired with the bullshit. Before he even had the chance to speak to Homestuck, Supernatural found his wings being covered in the disgusting green goop Homestuck called  _sopor_   _slime._ He growled and ran his hands through his wings, pissed off that Homestuck had thrown that sopery  _shit_ on them. "Fucking demon!" he growled. "Oh for fucks sake, i'm not a demon. Stop calling me that and get over it. It'll come out...I think..." Homestuck replied.  
"You  _are_ a demon. You have  _horns_ and  _everything_!" He added more emphasis to everything this time.

Supernatural threw salt at him " **Yes**!"

Homestuck had growled softly, and rolled his eyes as the salt slightly bounced off his shirt.  
" O-Oh my god! S-See! You are a demon!" He was only freaking out, due to the fact that he growled. " Oh my gog! Salt didn't stick to me, like it apparently does to everyone else. Big  _WHOOP_. I'm not a fucking demon you over-psychotic asshole!" Homestuck had snapped at him. Supernatural growled and pointed to his wings " I can't even move my wings because of your demon democracy you call Soper Slime! The fuck!"   
" ' _Demon Democracy_ '? Soper Slime has  _NOTHING_ to do with whatever a democracy is. It's a fucking narcotic basically, if eaten anyways. Maybe if you actually tried to  _WASH_ it out, you wouldn't be such a prissy piss!" The argument was getting heated so far. Supernatural had hissed, narrowing his eyes "My  _WINGS_ are not  _PRONE_ to be touched with  _WATER_! It will make me unable to fly in situations!" Homestuck had rolled his eyes " Then  _MAYBE_ I should take some gog damn  _SCISSORS_ to them?!" Supernatural had tensed up, not liking the idea "N-no!" his eyes went a bit wide too.  
" Then maybe, you should stop calling me a demon, before I decide to get a culling fork, and shove it so far up your ass, you'll be singing a soprano!" Homestuck was getting pretty pissed. His eyes had narrowed, and a low growl was building in the back of his throat. Supernatural had groaned in frustration, then spoke in an irritated tone "I fucking hate you."   
"Well, I platonically hate you too!" He snapped, then realized what he had said, his cheeks deepening to a green color. Supernatural had spun around on his heel, walking away the imbecile he had as a friend/enemy...frenemy. He snapped his fingers, then realized he wasn't able to just disappear due to his wings still being covered in that shit, the green disgusting material, called sopor slime. "Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Homestuck called out. "Well I am!" Supernatural had growled lightly. Homestuck walked up to Supernatural, spun him around, and pulled him into a kiss, this for Homestuck, was an attempt at a kisemsitude with the other. Supernatural's wings tensed up, the feathers on ends. He had tensed up as well, his eyes widening with the heat gain on his cheeks. He kissed back, not having meant to.  Homestuck had gingerly held the kiss for a moment, before pulling away, and looking mad at the other, speaking with a soft growl "Bastard...". Supernatural placed his hands over his face again, pissed off slightly. " _H_ - _HOMESTUCK_. _.!_ ".   The other was the one walking away now,  his arms crossed "We have  _NOTHING_ to say to one another!" Homestuck snapped with with a snarl.  Supernatural pursed his lips, having felt his face heat up more. "T-Then.. w-why'd you do  _that_ a moment ago!?" He sounded confused, and frustrated. "Because I  _PLATONICALLY_ hate you...!" Homestuck continued to walk away, his cheeks tinted a wondrous Jade green.   Supernatural stepped forward with a swift movement, having caught up due to the speed and pressure he had put on his wings. "I don't get what platonically means in all things necessary; but.. Why're  _YOU_ walking away now?"  Homestuck looked at him "It  _means_ , I have black feelings for you. And I can walk away because I fucking want to!" Supernatural looked confused " Black feelings!? What's  _THAT_ supposed to mean!?" He'd raised his voice in irritation, Homestuck just rolled his eyes " Oh my  _FUCKING_ gog. You're so  _fucking_ thick!" he  growled. "I'm sorry that I don't get your romantical stuff!" Supernatural huffed.  Homestuck growled more " Then if you were really  _concerned_  about anything about  _me_ , you'd care to  _learn_!".  "I'm  **sorry** that I'm so  _fucking_ dumb!" he hissed, disappearing. Once Supernatural left, Homestuck sighed, and covered his face. "You're  _so fucking stupid_ Homestuck.." he mumbled to himself. Supernatural had plopped back down into his bedroom, curling up in a ball on the floor. "It's just not my fault I'm so dumb.." he sighed.  
~Next Day~  
  Supernatural placed his hands into his jacket pockets, looking straight ahead as he walked.  Homestuck had seen Supernatural on his own walk, and walked towards him "Supernatural!".     Supernatural took a small glimpse at Homestuck, his eyes narrowing to the point he's staring at the ground. "What? You wanna say things to me that makes me upset again?". Homestuck shook his head "  No... I wanted to apologize.. About yesterday... ". He said, kinda upset that was Supernatural's first impression.  " _You_ , apologizing?" Supernatural looked away, staring into the opposite direction. "..You never do.".  "Well I do now..  _Okay_? But if you don't want to forgive me, I understand..." Homestuck turned around and began to walk away.   "Wait.." Supernatural pursed his lips, whipping his head back around. "I-I'm just surprised your actually  _APOLOGIZING_. But.. I accept your apology.". Homestuck stopped and looked at him "I  _see_... Thank you..".  Supernatural scratched at the back of his neck, smiling slightly. "But I still do consider you a demon." He smugly said. Homestuck  growled slightly "Stop calling me that!".  " Nah. Your reactions are priceless." Supernatural said. "It's not funny! _Jeezzzzzz_." Homestuck exhaled. " It is!" Supernatural shot back. Homestuck narrowed his eyes, and just kissing him, out of spite.  Supernatural felt his eyes widen; his cheeks becoming full of a cherry redness; his whole body tensing up. Homestuck pulled away slightly "There.".   "O-Oh..What happened.." Supernatural placed his hands on his cheeks, biting his lip. Homestuck grinned "I wanted to see your reaction. Cute." ; " N-No.." Supernatural pursed his lips. "  _Incredibly_. Cute ." Homestuck smirked. Supernatural blushed worse.  "You're wrong!" His lip quivered, shaking his head. "It's not!" Homestuck rolled his eyes.  "Then, why are you blushing?" He asked. " I-I'm not!" Supernatural stuttered. "Are too..." Homestuck said. "H-Homestuck! I'm not.." Supernatural covered his face. Homestuck slipped his arms around Supernatural's neck, kissing him again. Supernatural kissed back unintentionally, his face heating up once more.  Homestuck had deepened the kiss, his eyes closing.  Supernatural slowly placed his hands on Homestuck's waist, pulling him slightly closer.   Homestuck's cheeks were slightly tinted green, and he leaned into the kiss, keeping their lips locked together.  Supernatural gently bit down on the other's upper lip, being careful with his teeth.  He lightly opened his eyes at him, and ran his hands through Supernatural's hair.  Supernatural gently pulled back with Homestuck's lip between his teeth. Homestuck's cheeks went a darker green at that action.   A bit of Supernatural's sharp teeth glided across Homestuck's lip; slicing a tiny bit of a cut. Homestuck winced slightly, crinkling his nose.  "Sorry.." He whispered, parting his lips from the other's. "It's fine...We  _should_... _Wanna_ go to my place...?" Homestuck asked. Without hesitation, Supernatural had nodded slightly. Homestuck took his hand and smiled "Let's go then..". Supernatural tensed up having felt Homestuck's warm hand over his cold one, tightening his hand around the other's  ".. Yeah.". Homestuck began to lead Supernatural along to his home. Supernatural  blinked, having followed. "I-I could just fly us there you know.". "I'd...rather keep my feet on the ground..." Homestuck replied. " Oh  _well_..~ I'm flying us there." Supernatural said in a cocky tone. "Ohhh  _no_. You're  _not_." Homestuck hissed. " I am. We'll be there faster." Supernatural said. "Supernatural.  _ **No**_!" Homestuck growled. "Please!" Supernatural whined. "Nooooooo!" Homestuck furrowed his brows. "Fineee!" Supernatural hissed his 'e's' , pouting. Homestuck rolled his eyes.  Supernatural drooped his wings, looking down as they walked. "Hey...Don't be like  _that_.." Homestuck sighed. "Like what..? Are we almost there..?" Supernatural asked. "Quit being grumpy. Also, not really." Homestuck answered. "Can I just fly?" Supernatural asked again. "I'm scared of heights." Homestuck pursed his lips. " T-Then I can just run quick.. You'll only need to hang onto my back? " Supernatural asked, once again. "Oh hell no." Homestuck looked at him like he was crazy. "I hate walkinggg.." Supernatural groaned in frustration. "Get over it." Homestuck rolled his eyes. Supernatural rolled his eyes as well. Soon after they arrived at Homestuck's home. "Here we are...Home sweet home." Homestuck said, pushing the door open. "I-It's huge.. And green.." Supernatural looked around. "Yeah....I know..." Homestuck replied. "C-care to show me around...?" Supernatural asked. "I'd....Yeah.." Homestuck would have something, but he really couldn't. Supernatural bit his lip "Thanks.". "No problem." Homestuck replied, leading the other around the house. "I-It's vibrant in here..." Supernatural commented. "Yeah....I know.. I just...I have a thing for green.." Homestuck said with a light shrug. Supernatural tightened the grip he had on Homestuck's hand "I see." he said. "Yeah.." Homestuck said quietly.  "Why is your hand so warm to the touch.." Supernatural mumbled to himself, fiddling his fingers with Homestuck's. Homestuck hadn't heard, but he still turned to the other and smiled. This kismesitude wasn't getting very far to Kismesitude...More like matespritship. " So.. Uhm. Where would your room happen to be..?" Supernatural asked. Homestuck just pursed his lips and pulled Supernatural to his room. "I see you still have a thing for that soper stuff." Supernatural said. "Yeah...I do...Sorry I guess..." Homestuck replied, sighing. " I gotta be careful about it.." He looked over at his wings. " .. Because yesterday you threw like twenty of that crap at my wings, and it took hours to get out.".  "Yeah...Sorry about that... I....I got upset...I...I..." Homestuck covered his face, taking his hand from Supernatural's. "It's alright.. D-Don't be sad!" Supernatural placed his hands on Homestuck's shoulders, looking over his shoulder "Why'd you get upset at me..?". Homestuck exhaled "You kept telling me I was a demon..and...I was tired of it... " he said. "  'Cause you looked like one." Supernatural nuzzled his face into the crook of Homestuck's neck "And I'm one.". "Wait...Wait..You...You're one..And you've been...Calling me one..? I...I...You..." Homestuck just wrapped his arms around Supernatural. "Hell yes." Supernatural rested his forehead against Homestuck's "Haven't you noticed the teeth, and the wings; the abnormal colored eyes when I'm pissed?" he stated. Homestuck's arms tightened around the other, sniffing lightly, as if he was about to start crying. "Goodness gracious.. Such a tight grip." Supernatural laughed gently, pecking Homestuck's nose. Homestuck looked at Supernatural, green tears trickling down his cheeks. "W-Why.. Are you crying?" Supernatural whispered, his eyes going wide. Supernatural  placed his hands on Homestuck's cheeks, caressing his thumbs over the liquid; frowning. "Don't you cry, Homestuck..". "I-I'm trying..I just..I don't know anymore.. I'm lost...I'm happy...But i'm...i'm sad too....I don't know..." Homestuck sniffled quietly.  "S-Shh.. Calm down.. C-calm down.." Supernatural whispered it over and over again, holding Homestuck closely. "I get it..". Homestuck wiped the tears away "I-I...Supernatural..I just..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "Hm?" Supernatural looked at him. "I...I just want to love you.." Homestuck looked at him. "Then you can.. I usually tried to call you 'my' demon; but nothing came out.." Supernatural sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm an idiot for not telling you sooner..". Homestuck looked at him, and pulled him close, locking their lips together in a kiss. Supernatural's eyes opened slightly, but he leaned in; deepening the kiss. Homestuckwrapped his arms around Supernatural's neck, and leaning in as well. Supernatural   drew his tongue across Homestuck's lower lip, asking for entrance. Homestuck  slightly opened his mouth, so Supernatural could slide his tongue into his mouth. Supernatural slipped his tongue past Homestuck's lips, exploring all around his mouth. Homestuck's cheeks flushed a bright green over his gray skin. Supernatural gently swirled his tongue with Homestuck's,his eyes now closing fully shut. Homestuck had slightly moved, trying to make it to where they could lay on something, but it was no use.  Supernatural opened an eye, pulling away slightly. "You wanna.. M-move.. To your bed..?" Homestuck nodded "Y-yeah...". " T-That's if you would want to continue.. Whatever were doing.. " Supernatural said. "Yes...I-I want to continue...this.. " Homestuck replied. He  _really_ wanted to continue this. Like...Extremely did.  Supernatural nodded, grabbing his hand and guiding him and himself to Homestuck's bed. Homestuck bit his lip, and had lightly pushed Supernatural on the bed, climbing onto his lap.  Supernatural wrapped Homestuck's legs around his waist, closing his eyes and leaning in. Homestuck closed his eyes as well, leaning into another kiss, deepening it on contact. Supernatural bit gently as possible on Homestuck's upper lip, tilting his head.


End file.
